Anjerika Family
|affiliations=Black Dragon Cove, Yukishiogakure, Hyakutake Organization, Sozo Corporations, Anjerika Foundation |relationship= |Kekkei Genkai=Ice Release |media=Anime, Manga, Movie, Novel }} The Anjerika Family (アンジェリカ家族, Kazoku Anjerika) was a very large, prominent family of Celestial Human's. A group that lived on earth for centuries after their ancestor Zenjin Ōtsutsuki the first celestial human. The family is a powerful group of conquerors that ruled the Land of Arctic Foxes for centuries. Background The Anjerika Family are descendants of the middle daughter of Dorobō Ōtsutsuki, born by the blood of their ancestor came the bitter rivalry of the Kyōkuma Clan and Yoshihisa Family, as result the three royal clans fought with each other for centuries over the inheritance of their forefathers legacy. With them being related with their distant cousins they are also relatives of the , , , , and a unbroken bloodline of swordsmans over the course of an thousands years, The Anjerika's are one of the most notorious nobles known across the continent, politically and socially formal and honorable in their ways of life, they are a group of idealist that pursue goals no matter the cost. As a family with a long line of swordsmans they traditionally honor their code and follow the strict lessons in "Way of the Sword" (剣の道, Ken no michi), every generation produced prodigies that excelled to heights which made them quite formidable and masters of Kenjutsu and Bukijutsu, Revered to be the strongest family in their homeland and in battle, Chōtō Anjerika was the one of strongest person in history that rivaled Kyōkuma and Yoshihisa's reincarnate. It is unknown when the family was founded, some believe they existed several decades before the warring period with Lord Uragiri Anjerika being the founder. Following the events of the warring period came the first blood war, a dark period where the Anjerika Family joined in the war between Land of Tao, Land of Zen and Land of Kaiju struggling over power and resources which lasted for three long years with Land of Zen coming out barely victorious but their leader was assassinated by Chōtō and her sister Chototsu Anjerika. Appearance The family entirely are all pale white due to the fact they are more accustomed to cold weather or more fall weather making them seem dead and emotionless, they all share the same common icy blue or black eyes with tint white sclerae around the pupils, their unique mixture of hair color that goes from Black, brown, red-head, silver, and blonde. Yaban is the only member that is seen with snow white hair and black streaks growing out from the crown, her eyes being a blue-purple with her half fox characteristics making it very uncommon and an taboo to their hierarchy and traditional outlook. The men usually wear their hair in single plait along with gages in their ears with the land of water insignia on them, black hakama pants and matsuri white kimono yukata with the Anjerika family's crest on the back, and black jikatabi. For the woman they are only to wear their hair in multi-colorful kumihimo or micro braids with shaved sides, wearing the family's traditional olivia strapless sequin mini dress or one-sleeve midi dress open-toed, strappy black sandals with high heels to go with their beauty that many have rumored the family's beauty to be exquisitely tasteful full of many women that possess that anjerika beauty. Due to the woman's unique they are commonly treated delicately causing many of the kunoichi to become rather irritated with the men's view on them, the matriarch Kyokkou Anjerika changed the regulations of women's style of clothing enabling them to wear what they choose to wear inside their home or outside the village during missions. Each member in the family must have Irezumi (入れ墨, lit. "inserting ink") imprinted somewhere on their skin upon earning their right among the members that are dedicated to their family head, matriarch's wears a jūnihitoe (十二単) a set of formal and highly complex kimono garments worn only by court-ladies with geta sandals while patriarchs wear black pants, white shirt blazer with black mandarin collar unlined custom Suit Blazer with the Anjerika crest in white located in the front of jacket. Abilities Anjerika Family are well adapt warriors of Kenjutsu and Ninjutsu, innate aptitude for all combat-oriented skills and an evolutionary growth rate. They especially possess potent chakra they inherited from their Ancestor as well as a natural affinity for the Water and Wind nature transformation; The family are very well known for their taste in swords or large weapons used with their fighting skills; a Scythe and a Fūma Shuriken are one of their signature tools to use but they are masters of their Honejutsu, a hiden technique possessed in the family archives that was founded by Kama Anjerika a mad titan who wield weapons made from his enemies or larger creatures he conquered over the past eighty years now runs the training of this mandatory skill that is taught to every generation who are battle oriented, their ability to fight is automatic in their genes that is triggered by the call of their closest friend or loved ones that is facing a life or death situation, this in theory would cause a unspeakable power to surge through their entire blood allowing them to become monstrous warriors with unmatch strength and speed that made them the best mercenaries in the Land of Water. Ice Release The Anjerika Family are powerful practitioners of their Ice Release they inherited from their ancestors many millennia ago, the family are incredibly powerful users of this bloodline with natural affinity for the - , their most noticeable power lies with their ice abilites that exceeds greater power that rivals the Yuki clan in dominance over the ice, the family mostly utilize their ice release through kenjutsu like Dance of the Yuki Flower they learned after studying the Kaguya Clan before their extinction, they also possess unique ability to effect natural weather events, causing localised snowfall or blizzards, these blizzards are empathic extension of their emotions or will. Religions The Anjerika are a group of Cultist militias that believe in the one true god of their universe the Celestial Snow Goddess the purest Ancestor they believe to have ascended from heaven wielding the Progenitor of All Things that morphed and terraform their world into what it is today. The Anjerika's devotion to the celestial decree's will is very much seen in one perspective since they only possess half of the sacred text left by their ancestor eons ago, regarding their abilities they believe that only Anjerika bloodline is superior in power and strength while many rely on intelligence and cunning skills making them a rather dangerous group that put their children's prowess first In hope to lead the next generation towards salvation of the samsara. Even in death they manage to live as spirits for long periods of times Enabling them to interact with the living, bestowing the chosen person or relative powers much like the Kāma or other curse marks even the wielder can inherit a new ability or kekkei Genkai from the dead. Hierarchy Head of House *'Matriarch' (母系制, bokeisei) is female leader of the family that foresee all matters pertaining affairs around them, dealing with most of the political and territorial negotiable terms with alliances and passing and denying offers and laws through the entire council that is part of the Kirigakure Council and many others that serves as the matriarch's right hand. *'Patriarch' (家長, kachou) is the male leader of the family, there's rarely a patriarch due to stereotypical bias sexism against male leadership cause the female view of male ruling in the family as inferior to woman's strength and influence. The patriarch deals with all military and financial support for the family, donating and funding money for paid Organization's or other affiliations that is affiliated with them. High Rank Politics *'Council' (評議会, hyougikai) are a group that divides the power of political and legislative between 345 members in the family that debates mostly ideas for political strategies they discuss to their family head, the approved ideas that is recommended by one group in the council must have a vote of 167 members out of 345 and for disapprove must have 170 votes. The council have influece over majority of business and political related issues. Mid Rank Politics *'Nobleman' (貴人, kijin) is a class of nobility that have certain powers in the family that benefits management in international relations, activity's for legislative and business, foreseeing the progress of programs run by the Anjerika family or summits held for the clan heads of other clans. The nobleman's main authority in the Anjerika's small government is having hereditary right to elect the the next clan head or family head. Military Rank *'General' (将軍, shougun) is a high ranking position in the family's house military that produce and command the elite might of Nakakyū and Kokkaijiki force in their battalion. The general Shinobi also is responsible to tactics and battle plan for the anjerika family's during battle and war time. Royalty/Successor *'Princess' (王女, Ōjo) is a royal position that is only passed down female lineages the daughter of a matriarch, treated like a adult upon entering the age of sixteen the princess is entrusted with handle businesses between other princess, they are mostly allowed to manage and Build intel and resources for the clans/tribe in return vice versa from the other party. Upon her year as a sixteen years old girl she is given a sweet royal harem party where she enters womanhood by have intercourse with one of her close friends or with her love-partner, this womanhood ritual will last for six weeks till she is sent out to find her soul-mate then marry him/her after forming a union. *'Prince' (親王, shinnou) is a royal position that is only passed down male lineages the son of a patriarch, treated like adults upon entering the age of fourteen the prince is entrusted with handle businesses between other heirs that are soon to be clan heads, signing treaties or set up a marriage proposal that benefits both parties although the prince is allowed to bed multiple wives as he desires he can only marry his betrothed and have children with her/him. Known Members *Kyokkou Anjerika (Clan Head) *Hime Anjerika *Ameyuri Anjerika *Hirohito *Yaban Anjerika *Ahmya Anjerika *Hachi Anjerika *Nanami Anjerika *Ena Anjerika *Annaisha Anjerika *Haia Anjerika *Nana Anjerika *Chōtō Anjerika *Dondochakka *Nui Anjerika *Suketake Anjerika Category:Family Category:Celestial Human Family